


Acceptance

by justdreaming88



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: She knows things, and she accepts them.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into femslash and I was watching the episode 'Ellie' at the time. The alcohol may have helped or hindered the quality of this work, lol.

She’s knows she spends too much time in the lab and not enough in her apartment with her roommate.

She knows she’s too tired to be functioning properly.

She knows the Service hate it when she stays late, as she does most days.

She knows she shouldn’t feel like this.

She knows shouldn’t stay working past the exhaustion stage.

She knows she shouldn’t feel like this.

She knows she hasn’t had a boyfriend in months, and the previous guys had just been to annoy her dad and to stop Liz’s questioning.

She knows she shouldn’t stay late on the pretense of working but she can’t help it, she just wants to see her and spend time with her.

She knows she shouldn’t have feelings for another woman, she’s been taught all her life that she shouldn’t feel these things but maybe she doesn’t care anymore.

She knows she shouldn’t feel like this, be in love with another woman but she knows she is and she knows there is nothing she can do about it. She accepts it.


End file.
